True Morning Dao World
True Morning Dao World (道晨, Zhēn Jiè Dào Chén) is one of four Great True Worlds in the Lower Realm of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. About It's Kalpa Lord is Dao Chen and the owner of this True World is the Sublime Paragon of True Morning Dao World. Many races and sects inhabit True Morning Dao World. The most powerful sect is Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 725 Immortals were a powerful race, but they were divided into many sects. They were inhabiting Bright Yang Region.Ch. 591 True Morning Dao World is much larger than the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 1054 The three great mysteries of True Morning Dao World are Yin Death Region, Heavenly Incense Rune and the Sun Sinking Talisman. Yin Death Region lays in True Morning Dao World, but it doesn't really belong to it. It is a separate entity with will of its own.Ch. 1207 Even when True Morning Dao World’s will was at its strongest, it could not interfere too much with Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1229 Heavenly Incense Rune are nine huge incense stick and a spirit rune with premonition powers.Ch. 1168 Sun Sinking Talisman is an object causing darkness and supressing cultivation bases.Ch. 1177 This True World has its own will. It was an ancient and noble existence.Ch. 1229 The Predecessor of Dao Ocean was the servant of the True World.Ch. 1226 Cultivators from this True World served as True Guards in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. They had a camp in the Region of Suppression.Ch. 1043 Background After the disaster ending third era of Arid Triad, four Great True Worlds were born, True Morning Dao World among them.Ch. 1201 After the emergence of Fifth True World, it was invaded by other four Great True Worlds. They worked together to destroy the Fifth True World and Abyss Builders.Ch. 785 Some time after the war, Su Xuan Yi with his wife were passing through True Morning Dao World. Their presence caught Morning Dao Sect's attention. They thought that the couple possessed unique supreme treasure. Dao Chen led the chase. During the battle, the wife died and Su Xuan Yi went mad.Ch. 726 He declared that Morning Dao World and Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos would be made for Abyss.Ch. 1021 From then on, the entire True Morning Dao World started showing signs of withering. There were even quite a number of cultivation planets that turned into wasteland due to the complete drain of spiritual aura. This was because of Su Xuan Yi's activated Abyssal World Art. True Morning Dao World was weakening bit by bit to reach a state where the True World could be possessed.Ch. 1220 After the True World’s will became weaker, the Predecessor of Dao Ocean helped maintain the balance of the True World. Once, Lie Shan Xiu managed to walk out of Yin Death Region into Bright Yang, as first person ever. He conquered many worlds, killed and enslaved Immortals. Morning Dao Sect was sent into a buzz and many in True Morning Dao World were shocked. The First God of Berserkers even planned to take over True Morning Dao World and turn it into the Berserkers' True World, but he disappeared one day.Ch. 891 History Book 5 The war between Morning Dao Sect and the Immortals' Union casued high number of casualites in this True World.Ch. 1130 When the Sublime Paragon of True Morning Dao World tried to change his Life into an Abyss Builder, One Billion Corpse Soul Seal exploded creating the gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 The power of the world surged from the gap and casued a havock in True Morning Dao World. Relocation spots connecting Morning Dao Sect with the outside were destroyed. Many members of the sect died.Ch. 1139 The galaxy of Immortals was being reduced to ruins. Endless number of cultivators from the Immortals’ Union died.Ch. 1142 When Su Ming gathered enough power of laws of fate, he decided to possess True Morning Dao World. He was competing with Su Xuan Yi.Ch. 1221 After an epic battle, Su Ming succedded in possession, creating True World Clone.Ch. 1224 Book 6 After cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier finally descended to Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos, they faced forces from the three Great True Worlds sent to defend the gap.Ch. 1266 After three days, they killed everyone and then second army appeared. It was slaughtered too. Then another three armies came, but Ancient Gods, the Eight Paramount Daos, the huge beasts and ten Murderous Saints from Dark Dawn descended. True Sacred Yin World was sealed and they no longer sent any cultivators outwards. The Fourth True World did the same. Cultivators from Saint Defier and Dark Dawn occupied True Morning Dao World without problems.Ch. 1273 After descent of Yan Pei, Ninth Summit Sect was attacked. Su Ming shocked attackers with his powers and most of invaders were killed.Ch. 1286 Since then, Ninth Summit Sect was treated as forbidden region as orders from all three Sovereigns of Dawn from Dark Dawn and the three Lords from Saint Defier.Ch. 1303 100 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, the spiritual aura was erupting. Powerful cultivators from the previous aeons were causing mayhem. All of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos fell into chaos, each year, many lives fading away. Every galaxy was crumbling, except True Morning Dao World, which was protected by Su Ming. Many people found a refuge there, because old monsters didn't dare to invade it.Ch. 1361 Slaughters stopped 50 years later, after Su Ming killed many cultivators from previous aeons.Ch. 1365 Before there were 5 years left, wings of Harmonious Morus Alba were so close, that cultivators could see the other wing. The booming sounds were resounding, which was known as the legendary funeral bell announcing the arrival of the disaster. It killed many cultivators not in Avacaniya Realm.Ch. 1366 Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos crashed with Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1367 All was reduced to nothingness, when Xuan Zang absorbed the butterfly.Ch. 1376 Notes 道晨 (Dào Chén, Dao4 Chen2) means Dao/Path/Way + Morning/Dawn/birth of a new life. Immortals call it Sacred Morning Dao World. Reference List Category:True Worlds Category:Arid Triad